


Benefits Only

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dongwoo's More of a Cameo, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, No Strings Attached, Pretty Graphic Smut Actually, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Sungyeol's cold, hardened edge finds a kindred spirit in the equally minded Kim Myungsoo, making their benefits-only agreement work for them. But nothing's ever that simple, is it?





	Benefits Only

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> After almost a year since the original prompter asked, I come bearing this - hope you enjoy if you're still around!
> 
> Also, that Explicit rating is warranted, just so ya'll know. 
> 
> This is loosely based on my mis-hearing of BAP's "Kingdom" lyrics - "Gotta be your master / Face your monster"
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sungyeol can quit whenever he wants.  
> Sungyeol doesn't have any right to get mad when he sees him with other girls.  
> Sungyeol can see other people too.  
> Sungyeol doesn't have any reason to feel this bubbling jealousy.  
> Sungyeol can quit whenever he wants.  
> Sungyeol doesnt't... feel anything more than pure lust for Myungsoo.  
> Sungyeol can-okay, wait, who is that bitch again?
> 
> Explicit or mature up to you!

He could stop anytime he wanted to.

 

There wasn’t anything else to it… no feelings, whatsoever. 

 

At least, that was the deal when it all started. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol didn’t get close to other people easily. Throughout his time in middle and high school--especially high school when puberty hit him and suddenly his long limbs, rounded face, and full height were now attractive as opposed to repulsive--Sungyeol found that most people got close to him because they wanted something from him. Be it his intelligence, his kindness, his willingness to offer a lending ear or shoulder, Sungyeol’s peers always turned to him. Yet, as he grew older and started to have his own troubles, Sungyeol found very few people willing to reciprocate that kindness. 

 

Sure, some may have called him cold, jaded, stubborn… but, Sungyeol was just fine with that.  He kept up personal acquaintances with a few very select people and stayed close with his family; but as far as close school friends or even dating, Sungyeol considered it a waste of his time and emotional capabilities. He viewed his time in school as means to an end--finish high school, get into a good university, gain his degree, and move into his professional life, leaving the dramas and nuances of university life behind him. 

 

As an architecture major, Sungyeol found just the right balance of logic, reasoning, and creativity to keep himself interested in the work. His fellow majors mostly kept to themselves, all involved in their own projects and coursework and only interacting when necessitated by a project assignment. The combination was just perfect for Sungyeol’s tastes. 

 

Third-year mid-term exams had been brutal enough to allow Sungyeol to break his own personal rule regarding campus parties and his attendance to them. He’d received numerous invitation as a first and second-year--all of which he turned down, despite the persistence in inviting him-- but after an exhausting semester, Sungyeol really needed multiple drinks and didn’t feel like having to pay for it himself. 

 

The party was held in a rented condominium complex close to campus. Sungyeol could recognize the faces of multiple people as he made his way around the house, a cup filled with some sort of soju and juice mixture. He spotted Dongwoo, one of the few people he considered an actual friend of his, in a group of people he recognized from the performing arts majors--not unusual, considering Dongwoo’s dance specialization. 

 

The wild-eyed, smiling male noticed his friend across the room, calling out excitedly, “ Yeolie!!” The male broke away from the group to run over and hug the taller man. “You’re actually out from your cave! Among other  _ people _ !!”

 

Sungyeol grinned wryly at Dongwoo’s usual weirdness, patting his friend’s back. “Yeah, I decided to come mingle with the common people.” 

 

“I knew someday you would finally quit being so reclusive and come out more!” Dongwoo laughed loudly, his wide smile and prominent laugh sounding over the pounding bass of the music. “And now that I have my chance, I’m going to introduce you to  _ everybody!”  _

 

The smaller male continued to cackle and grasped Sungyeol’s wrist, pulling him in towards the group. Sungyeol groaned, but let the smaller male do as he wanted, just simply muttering, “God damn it, how drunk are you, Dongwoo?!”  

 

“Enough that you can’t stop me~”

 

Sungyeol just groaned, following behind the hyperactive male and politely nodding towards individuals in the group as Dongwoo began his rapid-fire introductions. The taller male attempted to fall back into the group, blending into the conversation, acting as though he was interested in whatever drunken debate about dancing styles occurring in front of him. He took the final few sips of his soju punch and tried to interest himself in the conversation around him. 

 

That interest lasted approximately five minutes before Sungyeol felt himself stifled by all the people around him--people he cared little about. Despite his imposing height, the male easily slipped away from the crowd and through the main hallway towards the kitchen. Glancing over at the punch bowls laying out on the counters, Sungyeol noted a patio door leading outside. Suddenly, he  _ really  _ wanted a cigarette.

 

The late night air was pleasantly chilly, compared to the heat of the crowd inside. Sungyeol pulled a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket, pulling out his lighter and igniting the end in a series of carefully practiced moves. As he took in the first inhale and breathed out the smoke, the man began to take stock of his surroundings. He stood on the upper deck, two adjoining staircases leading from the deck down to the grass below. Sungyeol made his way over to the railing, leaning down on the post and continued taking drags from his cigarette.

 

The party continued on the ground below, a strobe light beaming from one corner platform, speakers playing the same house songs as inside. People were mingling in groups, some just talking, some dancing in complete drunken fashion… Sungyeol just let out another puff of smoke. He was very much content to remain watching this typical debauchery from above...at least, until he could reasonably make his way back home for the night. 

 

He flicked the cigarette butt onto the wood of the deck, stomping it out completely with the toe of his boot. Sungyeol reached into his back pocket, pulling another one to his lips and lit up the end. He glanced back at the crowds below, letting out the drag of smoke. 

 

“You know, they say only the cool kids smoke outside of parties, but you just look kind of sad.”

 

Sungyeol glanced back, trying to find the mystery voice, only to spot another guy leaning against the stucco wall of the building. The other male had a devilish smirk streaked across his handsome face--Sungyeol found his heart thump a little at how handsome the guy was--the male’s dark eyes trained on Sungyeol as he pushed off from the wall. His dark hair was swept completely off his face, exposing a strong jawline, piercing eyes, and just adding to the stranger’s handsome aura. The man uncrossed his arms as he stood upright, but not before Sungyeol could admire the physique on display--the man wore all black, the button up’s sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off toned, tanned arms while the fabric stretched around his broad shoulders. As the man made his way towards Sungyeol, he could see just how  _ well _ the mystery male’s jeans wrapped around his hips and legs… making for quite the enticing picture. 

 

But Sungyeol wasn’t one to let snide comments be left unanswered. “Considering you don’t even have the excuse of a smoke for being out here, what does that say about you?”

 

A glint of interest passed along the mystery male’s dark gaze. “Let’s just say that I forgot how much I hated parties until I was inside this one,” he replied, moving to stand against the same railing Sungyeol was. 

 

“Well, we have that in common,” Sungyeol replied, taking another drag. 

 

“We could have even more in common if you’d lend me a smoke too.” 

 

Sungyeol scoffed at the man’s brashness, but pulled his pack from his pocket and handed it over to the other. “We’re practically twins now,” the taller replied, taking the pack back as the other lit up next to him. 

 

Letting out a puff of smoke, the male turned to face Sungyeol straight on. “I guess twins should know each other’s names, huh?” 

 

“I mean, they  _ could _ ,” Sungyeol said sarcastically, returning his cigarette to his lips for the dramatic effect. 

 

“Myungsoo,” the dark-haired male answered for himself. “And you, fellow loner?”

 

“Sungyeol,” the taller said, releasing another puff. “Now that we both know we’re out here escaping from the purely cliched college party inside, what’s our next move, Myungsoo-shi?”

 

“Drop the formalities,” Myungsoo replied. “I’m here bumming a cigarette off you; we’re practically best friends now.” 

 

“True,” Sungyeol replied. “Well, I was here for the prospect of free booze, but it just doesn’t seem worth it when surrounded by… well, the rest of it…”

 

“You sound like a grumpy old man,” Myungsoo replied with a smirk. 

 

“More like jaded, not grumpy,” Sungyeol explained, throwing his butt to the deck once more to stomp it out. “It’s just being around the fakeness; all these people acting like they’re best friends and all--”

 

“Ok then,” Myungsoo said, tossing his own butt to the deck. “Then let’s get out of here.” 

 

“And do what?” Sungyeol shot back. 

 

“Whatever we want,” Myungsoo replied, glancing back at the taller, his gaze lingering a little longer over the taller’s figure. “We can just see where the night takes us.” 

 

“You sound like you already have thoughts on where tonight can go,” Sungyeol shot back, his gaze meeting Myungsoo’s dark eyes once more. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Then lead the way,  _ friend _ .” 

 

~*~

 

Two rounds of shots from the whiskey in his pantry that night led to a night spent intimately twisted among Sungyeol’s sheets and Myungsoo leaving the next morning claiming late homework assignments and that he’d see Sungyeol around campus. Sungyeol saw it as nothing more than polite pleasantries as his one night stand left his apartment--while Myungsoo was exceptionally hot and the sex really was killer, the taller wasn’t expecting anything further. 

 

And for the next week, Sungyeol found his libido satisfied with the memories of that night and continued about his usual campus routine. He realized the day after his and Myungsoo’s encounter that he never even knew the other male’s surname… much less, if he actually  _ was  _ a student at the same university as Sungyeol. 

 

Those thoughts occasionally passed through Sungyeol’s mind continued about his usual routine throughout the next week. However, those thoughts stopped as quickly as he began having them--what did it matter to Sungyeol if Myungsoo went to his university or not? The male was good company, both in the bedroom and out, but that didn’t mean Sungyeol wanted to seek him out again… 

 

It was just a one-time thing. 

 

Or so Sungyeol thought.

 

After finishing his final lecture for the day, Sungyeol made his way from the architecture and engineering building towards the central cafe in the student center. The tall male took his place in the line, pulling out his phone to scroll through his SNS feed. As the line continued to move, Sungyeol glanced up and acknowledged the barista behind the counter--the barista nodded back with a smile, recognizing Sungyeol as a regular customer. Upon reaching the register, Sungyeol confirmed his order and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. 

 

However, another hand passed the cashier the few bills and Sungyeol’s eyes widened in surprise. Glancing to his right, he met Myungsoo’s smirk and glimmering dark gaze once more. “What are you doing?” Sungyeol asked in surprise.

 

“Buying you coffee; what does it look like?” Myungsoo replied, taking his change back from the cashier with a nod before finally meeting Sungyeol’s surprised face with a wink before moving further into the cafe.

 

Sungyeol gaped momentarily, moving to follow the other male away from the cashier. “What for though?” the taller questioned the other, meeting him near the end of the espresso bar. 

 

Myungsoo glanced up from his cell phone towards the man in front of him. “I just want to; what’s so hard to get about it?”

 

“People don’t usually do things like that unless they want something,” Sungyeol replied. “So what do you want?”

 

The dark-haired male--whose hair looked just as good down and unstyled, as their previous encounter--met the taller’s gaze directly. “To see you again.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “Bullshit.” 

 

“What exactly is bullshit about it?” the other male defended. “I happen to think we have quite a bit in common--we both think people suck, we’re both kind of assholes, we make good drinking buddies… even  _ better _ fuck-buddies--”

 

“All right, all right!” Sungyeol interrupted. “We had a one night of good drinks and good sex; so what are you proposing here? That we suddenly become some mushy campus couple together? I don’t really do relationships.”

 

“Well, I don’t either,” Myungsoo replied. “But I do know that you’re one person I want to actually be around.”

 

Sungyeol snorted, but felt a small smile forming on his face as he leaned his head back against the wall. He sighed aloud, glancing back over at the other man. “I don’t know why, but I actually believe you.” 

 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Myungsoo replied, a teasing grin appearing on his face. 

 

“Usually,” Sungyeol replied, breaking their eye contact and resting his head back against the wall. “Most people who want to get close to me, want  _ something _ from me…”

 

Myungsoo let out a low chuckle. “Well, maybe I do want something then.”

 

“And that is?” Sungyeol glanced back, brow raised in a silent challenge. 

 

The buzzer for Sungyeol’s coffee rate suddenly lit up in Myungsoo’s hand. The other male closed the short distance between the two men, leaning close to Sungyeol’s ear as he pushed the buzzer into the taller’s hand. “ _ You. _ ”  

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol couldn’t exactly figure out how he became so  _ comfortable  _  with the...arrangement, he and Myungsoo forged. He was no stranger to one night stands--however, they usually ended after one night for the male, no matter how much his partners may have pushed for more. With Myungsoo though, Sungyeol had no qualms with welcoming him back into his bed that day at the coffee shop. The sex was definitely good--perhaps some of the hottest he’d had in awhile--but it was the continuity in their interactions that Sungyeol found himself getting used to. 

 

The two men could hold easy conversations with each other, be it over a shared meal, a quick smoke break between their lectures, or even after sex. It was almost seamless--and yet, their arrangement was simple. No strings attached. No commitment. No emotional attachments.

They may have forged a companionship, but that was all… it was for the mutual benefits… it couldn’t lead to anything more. 

 

Those were the unspoken rules. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol released another drag from the cigarette in his hand as he made his way through the campus walkways. It was nearing the end of the day, the taller having just finished some final plans in the engineering department’s drafting lab, and he made his way easily through the sparsely populated campus. He made his way through a covered breezeway outside the law building and heard a loud bang echo along the walls, accompanied by a loud groan of exasperation. 

 

Curious, Sungyeol continued through the covered area, only to find a flushed and visibly annoyed Myungsoo pacing near a stone bench, his backpack and a few textbooks tossed to the ground, answering the question of what all the noise was. Sungyeol took the last puff of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground to deal with the dark-haired male. “What are you all pissed off about?” the taller asked, gaining the other male’s attention. 

 

“Oh thank god; please tell me you have a cigarette before I explode,” Myungsoo replied, annoyance still present in his tone. 

 

The taller quickly handed his pack over to the other male, allowing Myungsoo to to light up and take a deep breathe. The dark-haired male exhaled a puff of smoke, his shoulders seeming to relax as he took a seat on the bench behind him. Sungyeol merely watched the man, before asking, “Better?”

 

“A little,” Myungsoo sighed, meeting Sungyeol’s eyes for the first time that day. “Fuck, have I ever told you how much I hate people sometimes?”

 

“ _ Certain _ people, yes,” Sungyeol replied with a teasing smirk. 

 

“Right,” Myungsoo said, taking another drag and exhaling the smoke. “Well, aside from you, I probably hate our entire generation at this moment.” 

 

Sungyeol took a seat on the bench next to the boy. “Accurate. So, do you want me to leave you to brood while you smoke?” 

 

Myungsoo let out another puff of smoke. “It’s fine… It’s just so fucking infuriating. I chose pre-law because it actually is based on facts, not emotions, not everyone’s fucking  _ feelings _ , but plain black and white laws. Yes, you can bend them at times, but it’s factual and logical. Plain and simple.” 

 

“Agreed,” Sungyeol replied, lighting up another cigarette for himself. 

 

“We just did some mock arguments in my tax law lecture,” Myungsoo continued. “And it’s fucking  _ tax law _ , the most factual parts of law possible. And suddenly, this girl I was arguing against tries to turn it into some sort of human compassion case… like she was on a crusade to fucking  _ humanize _ the laws on taxation. So I kept objecting because it was so off-topic, but the lecturer just let her keep going and over-ruling--claiming it was a creative argument or some shit. In the end, we weren’t even arguing about property taxes, but familial rights and I just--”

 

“So you’re angry because she went off-topic?” 

 

“Her for trying to turn fucking tax law into family court, the lecturer for calling it creative, instead of the completely wrong topic, my partner in the arguments who said I was being too _ harsh _ ,” Myungsoo listed off. “Just fucking ridiculous. Laws aren’t meant to be  _ creative _ ; they’re fucking there. That’s it--you can’t completely change laws for fucking taxes to something for families. That’s not how it works.”

 

“People just like trying to make everything so damn emotional,” Sungyeol mused. “I know where you’re coming from. Thank God, I don’t have to interact with most of the people in my major.” 

 

“Count yourself lucky,” Myungsoo mused, tossing the butt of the finished cigarette to his feet, stomping it out at the same time. “God, and I was going to study my case briefs, but I’m too fucking livid to even concentrate on that right now.” 

 

Sungyeol tossed his own spent cigarette butt to the ground. “So? Do something else… something that you can throw yourself into and get all your frustration out.” 

 

Myungsoo sat quietly for a moment before turning to face the taller with a seductive smirk. “Maybe I can… are you free right now?”

 

Sungyeol answered Myungsoo’s grin with a steady gaze. “I could be of service if you’d like.” 

 

“Oh, I’d very much like.” 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol always thought he had a pretty good handle on his sexual desires. Before meeting Myungsoo, he had no trouble taking control with his previous partners--mostly because he wanted one thing only from them--and knew the exact way to reach that goal. With Myungsoo and their arrangement though, Sungyeol found his sexual desires reawakened, almost as though he had gotten stuck in a sexual rut with the same reliable motions over and over again and had finally broken his routine. 

 

Myungsoo was an incredibly open and vivacious sexual partner, something Sungyeol almost predicted from their first encounter together. However, the sheer variety of their couplings--both trading between dominant and submissive roles, both willing to experiment with positions, toys, kinks, and more--seemed to awaken more of Sungyeol’s far-hidden desires. He wasn’t sure how Myungsoo was able to do so or even why it took this man of all people to do it, but Sungyeol knew he wouldn’t regret it. 

 

And as he was bent over the wide table in the middle of the law library, Myungsoo on his knees behind the taller, the other man’s tongue and fingers slowly lubing his entrance, Sungyeol found himself fighting back the moans within him at yet another new fantasy was fulfilled. 

 

Myungsoo moved his head back, replacing his departing tongue with yet another finger and pressing right up against Sungyeol’s prostate. The taller cried out, feeling Myungsoo move up against his back as slim fingers continued to work inside of him as his other hand took hold of Sungyeol’s hardened member. Sungyeol let out another low moan at the dual sensations and the dark-haired male started to suck at one of the moles along Sungyeol’s neck. “That’s right, let it out Sungyeol,” Myungsoo said, his voice an octave lower. “Let anyone passing by outside know exactly  _ what  _ is happening in here. Tell them what they’re missing, what I can  _ do  _ to you--”

 

“ _ Myungsoo! _ ” Sungyeol moaned aloud, the other man’s fingers pressing hard against his prostate. “Fuck--”

 

The other male chuckled. “You ready for that already? You really want my cock over  _ these--”  _ Another quick thrust pulled another groan from the taller male in front of him. “Tell me what you want, Sungyeol…” 

 

“Your cock,” the taller replied breathlessly, almost feeling the air leave him at the loss of Myungsoo’s fingers  inside him. “ _ Now _ .”

 

The taller’s demand was instead met with the tightening of Myungsoo’s hand wrapped firmly around his own cock, causing another groan deep in Sungyeol’s throat. “Someone seems to be forgetting who’s in charge right now… You get my cock when I decide you’ve  _ earned  _ it, not before. So why don’t try asking again, Sungyeol?” He finished his threat by twisting his fist along the head of Sungyeol’s cock. 

 

Sungyeol felt his arms almost giving out against the table--he felt how close he had been to orgasm when Myungsoo fingered him before. Now, with nothing inside of him and the other male’s hand twisting his cock, Sungyeol felt that release slipping away. Breathless, the taller looked over his shoulder to find Myungsoo’s lust-darkened eyes staring into his own. “ _ Please _ , Myungsoo… I need it…your cock, please…” 

 

Myungsoo smirked, rutting his hips briefly against Sungyeol’s ass, the tip of his cock meeting Sungyeol’s entrance. “Like this? It’s there, Sungyeol… just tell me what you need from me.  _ Maybe  _  I can give it to you--but only if you ask nicely--”

 

“Fuck me, please Myungsoo,” Sungyeol groaned low, feeling the other male’s cock pressing against him, teasing him by pressing in and out. “Fuck me against this table as hard as you can. I need to feel you as deep as you want to go. I just need you inside already…”

 

“Promise to scream for me?” Myungsoo said into the taller’s ear slowly. “I need to hear how much you  _ love  _ having me pound into you, especially when you asked for it so desperately…”

 

Sungyeol nodded his ascent, followed by a scream of pleasure as Myungsoo forced a hard thrust inside of him. Sungyeol could feel Myungsoo’s full length sheathed inside of him, stretching his walls and making slight adjustments as Myungsoo prepared to begin his thrusts. “Fuck, yes. Yes Myungsoo…”

 

“Just wait, Sungyeol,” Myungsoo replied, taking another minute to suck another red mark onto the taller’s neck. “I haven’t done anything yet. You asked me to fuck you and I’m just about to grant that for you.”  

 

“Please--fuck, please Myungsoo… move already…” Sungyeol whined, needing more than just the feelling of the other man inside him. 

 

Myungsoo answered with a bruising thrust, one strong enough to move the table Sungyeol had been pushed against forward, taking the taller male along with it. Myungsoo’s hands had moved to rest on the taller male’s hips, gripping each tightly as he followed through with another rough thrust. This one hit Sungyeol’s prostate dead-on once more, causing the taller male to cry out and Myungsoo to let out a low chuckle. “That’s it; those are the screams I want to hear, Sungyeol. Keep them going and I might just let you cum after all,” Myungsoo whispered huskily in the taller man’s ear, continuing his rough fucking of the man in front of him. 

 

Sungyeol keened at each touch within him, feeling his strength slowly beginning to give as he lost himself in the pleasure he felt. His hands finally gave out and the male had to lean on his forearms to keep himself bent over the table. Myungsoo merely adjusted to Sungyeol’s lowered stance, nudging the taller’s thighs apart more and continuing to move his length in and out of the spit-lubricated entrance. 

 

Sungyeol had never before let himself be taken in such a submissive position--the meek, subservient posture, giving in to the domineering dirty talk, the sheer gratification he got from letting Myungsoo take so much control--Sungyeol knew he was doing this to help Myungsoo’s mood, but he knew he would only  _ ever _ do it for Myungsoo… never any other partner he had in the past. And while this was all part of his deal with Myungsoo--the give and take of sexual favors and relieving of each other’s frustrations-- he couldn’t help but realize just how much more open he was to switching around the dominant and submissive roles with the dark haired male. 

 

Not to mention how much more open he was to admitting that while they both were in this arrangement for the fucking, there was a slight friendship attachment there. Maybe neither one cared to admit it aloud, but Sungyeol knew that with any other partner, he would have never offered sex as a way to cheer them up--Sungyeol never before let emotions be a part of his sexual encounters. Yet before Myungsoo had unbuckled his belt, he told the other male that he could just let out all his anger and that he’d take it on the receiving end. Sungyeol couldn’t help but recall the grateful look on Myungsoo’s face before the other male had moved to begin their heated make out and begin undressing them both.

 

And now here he was, splayed over one of the large tables in the law library, Myungsoo’s cock essentially splitting him in two with each thrust inward, and his mouth unable to hold back the moans those thrusts caused. Myungsoo seemed satisfied as well, if the continued sucks to his neck and encouraging strings of ‘ _ Louder, Sungyeol _ ’ were any indication. Sungyeol could hear the other male panting as well, breathless from the sheer vigor of their coupling, and began to suspect just how close Myungsoo was to cumming, as he himself struggled to attain his own orgasm. 

 

“Myung--Myungsoo,” the taller moaned, breathless, crying out at another perfectly aimed thrust. “Fuck! I’m so close, Myungsoo. Please, I want to cum…” 

 

Myungsoo chuckled, one hand moving from Sungyeol’s hip to twist into his honey brown hair, a slight tug pulling Sungyeol back flush against Myungsoo’s chest, his lips moving to nip at the taller’s Adam’s apple. “Are you asking my permission, Sungyeol?” he replied. Seeing the taller’s blissed out nodding, Myungsoo knew how close the taller was once more to orgasm--and he wasn’t far behind himself. “Fine, since you’ve been so good at letting everyone know how I make you feel, I guess I can let you cum this time. Do you want me to do that for you, Sungyeol?”

 

The taller moaned in assent, feeling the hand in his hair tighten once more--another kink Sungyeol was discovering about himself. Myungsoo seemed to pause and position himself once more before thrusting upward inside Sungyeol once more, pounding his prostate and making the taller male cry out again. “Right there, Myungsoo! That’s where I need it; please fuck me right there. Fuck me as hard as you can, please!” 

 

Myungsoo groaned himself, the dirty talk fulfilling his own fantasies and continuing to arouse him even more. The male pounded again and again into the taller man’s entrance, shaking the table against the wall through the sheer force of their coupling. Myungsoo moved his hand from its grip on Sungyeol’s waist, twisting around the taller’s engorged cock, feeling the leaking length within his grasp. Sungyeol cried out at the dual stimulation, Myungsoo’s jerks to his cock perfectly in time with the thrusts inside of him, and he finally couldn’t hold on. With a loud moan, he felt his orgasm shoot through him, ropes of cum shooting into Myungsoo’s hand and dripping onto the table and the floor below. Myungsoo continued his hard thrusts until the dark haired groaned himself and Sungyeol felt warmth seep through his insides. 

 

Myungsoo’s thrusts continued as both rode out the waves of their orgasms, each thrust slowing in tandem until the both men simply relaxed. Sungyeol stayed in his same position, leaning on his forearms and barely held himself up, as Myungsoo’s cock softened inside him, but the other male remained inside the other. Myungsoo panted against Sungyeol’s back, feeling the exhaustion of their frantic coupling hit him and the pleasureable afterglow overtake him. It only took a few moments for Sungyeol’s arms to begin protesting their prolonged position and the taller male moved to stand straighter, Myungsoo’s cock easily sliding out of him. 

 

Myungsoo took a step back, releasing his hold around Sungyeol’s waist and leaned himself back against another table behind him, ignoring the fact that his jeans and boxers remained bunched at his mid-thighs. Sungyeol managed to turn around and move away from the other table, pulling himself upright and grabbing his jeans from where they had been pushed to his ankles. He pulled the fabric back over his long legs, tucking himself back into his clothes, and running a hand through his hair, all as he continued to catch his breath. Glancing back at Myungsoo’s frozen state, he moved to stand in front of the other man, helping him to tuck himself back into his boxers and maintain some sort of respectable appearance. 

 

Myungsoo continued to pant throughout these actions, his eyes watching every move of Sungyeol’s wordlessly, and remained completely pliant as the taller male dressed him. Sungyeol finished his re-dressing of the other by smoothing the dark male’s hair, catching the dark eyes that had been on him. “Well, I hope that made you feel better,” Sungyeol said teasingly. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m going to be bruised and sore tomorrow.” 

 

Myungsoo laughed under his breath. “You said I could--’Anything I wanted,’ I believe were your exact words.” 

 

“True. Glad I could be of  _ service  _ to you then.” 

 

Myungsoo’s eyes appeared downcast briefly, but quickly retrained his usual stare at the taller. “Talking earlier helped too. The sex was fantastic, of course, but thanks for actually taking notice. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t walked by.” 

 

“You could still call me,” Sungyeol replied. “Anytime, anywhere. That’s our deal, right?”

 

Myungsoo sighed before showing a small smile… one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Right. Well, either way, thank you for being there. For me to both rant and have dom-inspired public sex in the law library with you.”

 

Sungyeol laughed, leaning in to meet Myungsoo’s lips briefly-- a way to show appreciation, that’s all--and glanced back at the dirtied table and floor behind the two men. “Guess we should find a way to clean this place up, huh?” Myungsoo merely hummed in agreement. 

 

~*~

 

The universe seemed to have thrown Sungyeol the worst string of shitty events on this  _ fuck-tastic  _ Thursday. It all start that morning when his alarm decided to not go off, making him wake up late and rush to get ready for his first lecture. In his haste, the male sacrificed his morning coffee; he later found a hole in the arm of his plaid shirt as he sat during lecture, and, to top the morning off, he grabbed the notebook for his Monday-Wednesday lecture, instead of his Tuesday-Thursday one.

 

But even all that was nothing compared to his cityscape design course project, one which involved one of the few group projects within the architecture major. Most of Sungyeol’s previous projects had gone off fairly easily--his group mates all pulled their own weight, contributed evenly, and any disagreements could be solved with a brief discussion and consensus. This time, he encountered a group comprised of two of his fellow majors and one law-architecture double major who decided that she needed to “lead” the entire project because of her  _ expertise in building code and property law _ .

 

How any of that made sense, Sungyeol couldn’t see. But he found himself barely holding his tongue throughout their planning time, his two other group mates seemingly doing the same thing, as the girl continued to blabber on about improper design techniques and somehow making convoluted connections to make herself only sound more intelligent. The entire situation only gave him a tension migraine, increased his blood pressure, and set off a major craving for a cigarette.  

 

As soon as his group’s self-appointed leader deemed that meeting over, Sungyeol stuffed his notebook and iPad in his backpack and rushed to the first open patio outside the building. Quickly, he pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and lit up, staring off the building’s railed patio down to the courtyard paths below. The few minutes it took for him to burn his cigarette down to the stub allowed his headache to downgrade to a mild throbbing, but Sungyeol still could feel his blood boiling from the sheer ignorance and annoyance from his group meeting, but at least he felt like he could walk down a hallway without yelling at some poor unsuspecting soul.

The tall male made his way out of the architecture and engineering building and into the crowd of students milling about the walkways. He attempted to sneak another cigarette into his mouth, tilting his head slightly as he lit the tip, even as he remained in motion. Successful in his quest, Sungyeol lifted his head straight once more and glanced towards the academic building in front of him--a familiar dark haired male within his sight. 

 

However, the calm demeanor he found earlier quickly dissipated as he noted that the person next to Myungsoo in front of him--talking with and even flirtatiously laying a hand on Myungsoo’s arm--was the same fucking girl who had aggravated him for the last hour in his group meeting. Sungyeol could feel his blood pressure beginning to climb once more, not just at seeing this same annoyance of a girl so soon already, but in seeing Myungsoo seemingly  _ enjoy _ the girl’s presence and attention. For whatever reason, this situation just  _ could not continue. _

 

Sungyeol stood still in the middle of the path he had been walking, unaware of the people walking around him. Something heavy suddenly smacked him on the side, knocking the male off balance and causing Sungyeol to release his tightly pursed lips and his cigarette to fall out of his mouth. The man growled aloud, unable to figure out who had hit him in the crowd, and suddenly, his temper reignited. 

 

Glancing back at the flirting duo once more, Sungyeol moved quickly to get close to them both. The moment he was within earshot, Sungyeol yelled out, “Yah! Myungsoo-ah!”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes darted around, quickly finding Sungyeol in the crowded pathway and meeting his gaze. The girl in front of the law student had jumped in recognition of the voice as well, turning to see Sungyeol’s piercing gaze and dropping her hand from Myungsoo’s forearm. Sungyeol sprung into action then, crossing over to where the two were and met the other male’s confused gaze. “About time I found you,” Sungyeol said, attempting to calm his anger and keep an even tone. 

 

Myungsoo only looked more confused. “Were we supposed to meet up today, or--”

 

“Oppa,” the girl spoke up, re-inserting herself into the situation. “I thought you were going to help me review…” 

 

“Yeah, we were supposed to meet,” Sungyeol cut her off, keeping his gaze squarely on the other male. “Remember? You owe me something?” the taller hinted, hoping Myungsoo understood his intentions without outing their  _ arrangement _ . 

 

The thoughts seemed to click in Myungsoo’s mind and he nodded slightly. “Right, I do,” he replied, acknowledging Sungyeol’s knowing look with one of his own. “I’ll be sure I can find someone else from my year who can help you, Sohee,” Myungsoo said, turning to the girl. “I have to go now.” 

 

Sungyeol felt his heart lift slightly as Myungsoo grabbed his backpack from his feet and started moving away from the girl. 

 

“But Oppa!” she cried out. 

 

“Sorry, but he’s with me,” Sungyeol replied, as Myungsoo made his way to his side. “Guess I’ll see you at our next group meeting, Sohee-shi?” The girl appeared to be concealing a glare, but Sungyeol could see how her eyes flashed angrily. He merely returned her glare with one of his own in warning and walked away with Myungsoo at his side. 

 

Once the two had walked away from that building and the crowd thinned out a little, Myungsoo turned and glanced over at Sungyeol. “What was that about? You didn’t say anything about meeting up today?”

 

“Well, plans changed,” Sungyeol replied, lighting a new cigarette finally. “I’m having the shittiest of shit days and I could use something to take the edge off… preferably, something that involves few clothes and an orgasm or two.” 

 

Myungsoo snorted in amusement at Sungyeol’s raunchy response, taking a cigarette for himself and lighting up. Sungyeol couldn’t help but notice a bit of pink dotting the male’s cheeks--was that from his remarks… or the girl’s? Suddenly, the tall male couldn’t keep his thoughts at bay; he  _ had  _ to know who this girl was. “Who was she?” he asked flatly, attempting to sound disinterested. 

 

“Who?” Myungsoo asked reflexively. “Oh… you mean Sohee? Some law student in the class below me. She keeps attempting to get me to tutor her.” 

 

“ _ Tutor _ , huh? Is that what they call it nowadays?” Sungyeol replied icily. 

 

Myungsoo glanced over at Sungyeol, his face stoic. “What’s with you?”

 

“Just saying, she seems like she wants more than law tutoring… maybe some biology too,” Sungyeol said. 

 

“What--do you have something against her? How do you even know her--”

 

“She’s in my fucking group for my cityscape design class and decided that she was going to dictate the entire design even though she doesn’t know shit. Annoyed the fuck out me and my group mates for a fucking hour,” Sungyeol ranted.  _ And then I see her fucking paws all over you. _

 

Myungsoo let out a sigh before throwing his cigarette butt to the ground. “Ok, now I’m starting to understand why you were so prickly just now--”

 

Sungyeol groaned as he stomped out his own butt. “Let’s just say she was the last person I wanted to see as I was trying to calm down, ok? And now I still have a headache and still pissed off, and the last thing I want to do is watch her all over you--”

 

The dark haired male let out a loud laugh. “Holy shit… were you jealous?!”

 

“What the fuck are you saying?” Sungyeol exclaimed. “I’m not  _ jealous _ . You can hang around whatever snobbish bitch you want; I just didn’t want to see  _ her  _ right then.” 

 

Myungsoo hummed, seemingly unconvinced. “Uh huh, sure…”

 

Sungyeol felt his annoyance rising once again at Myungsoo’s response. “Fucking hell, I don’t need this shit right now. I just wanted to have a quick fuck, but you’re being such a prick--” 

 

Myungsoo reached out and grabbed the taller’s hand before he could stomp off. “OK, ok, I’m sorry for being an ass. It’s just… despite us being fuck buddies, your jealousy is  _ cute _ \--”

 

“I’m not jealous!” Sungyeol exclaimed, growling under his breath. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Myungsoo replied. “Tell you what; take me wherever you want, and then we’ll have an angry fuck and I’ll help you feel better.” 

 

Sungyeol growled under his breath, but relented. “Fine, but quit being so fucking patronizing or I’ll leave you limping through the end of the week.”

 

“Don’t make promises like that if you can’t keep them.” 

 

Sungyeol groaned, but found himself getting aroused at the thought. He made his way towards the engineering building, Myungsoo in tow behind him… the drafting labs should be empty for the next few hours. 

 

~*~

 

Something had definitely shifted in their dynamic that day. Sungyeol could feel it, even as he and Myungsoo had the angry fucking he had been wanting… something lingered and he couldn’t get rid of the awkwardness surrounding them.

 

_ True to his promise, Sungyeol made sure to live up to the standards of angry sex he had set with Myungsoo on the college grounds. It hadn’t taken the two long to make their way into the drafting lab of the architecture wing, Sungyeol finding an empty lab, and quickly locking the door and slamming Myungsoo into the closest drafting table available, knocking the ruler and levers off the top.  _

 

_ Sungyeol trapped the other male against the table, both their lips joined in a bruising kiss. The taller placed a hand in Myungsoo’s dark hair, roughly pulling it to angle his head enough to allow Sungyeol to push his tongue into his mouth. Sungyeol paused to nip roughly on Myungsoo’s plush lips, causing the other male to moan out loud and begin the same pattern once more. This went on until Sungyeol felt himself desiring more and he broke away from the other’s lips abruptly.  _

 

_ Myungsoo looked completely debauched already, his hair already ruffled from Sungyeol’s hands, his lips kiss-swollen, and dark eyes already blown with lust. Sungyeol could only grin cockily at the effect he had on the other, before remembering the pace they had decided on. “On your knees,” the taller ordered.  _

 

_ The law student immediately fell into position, Sungyeol’s hand returning to the dark locks automatically and taking hold. Myungsoo began to quickly undo the taller’s belt and zipper, pulling the jeans and boxers down Sungyeol’s thighs to release his half-hard cock. Myungsoo slowly traced his tongue along the length, taking the tip into his mouth to begin a slow sucking rhythm, his hand tracing along the rest of the length to bring it to full hardness. Sungyeol leaned his head back against the wall behind him, letting the other male stroke and suck his length at that pace. It didn’t take long for that pace to lose its appeal and Sungyeol desired something deeper… and more bruising.  _

 

_ “Take it all,” he ordered, facing downward to watch as Myungsoo swollen lips engulfed the tip and continued down his length. He almost sighed in relief at the heat engulfing it all, but kept his gasps inside--this wasn’t the moment for him to sigh. “Deeper. I want you to take it down to the base.” With a fierce tug, Sungyeol tightened his hold on Myungsoo’s hair, causing the law student to groan and send the vibrations to his length, heightening the sensation as Myungsoo took him completely in his mouth. _

 

_ Sungyeol let up slightly on his hold in Myungsoo’s hair before grabbing once more, the other male understanding his unspoken command to begin sucking. The taller’s head fell back once more as his body relaxed and responded to Myungsoo’s sucks with small gyrations of his hips. Myungsoo, for his credit, kept his length deep in his throat, barely gagging even as Sungyeol thrust a little harder as he started to lose himself in the sensation.  _

 

_ His orgasm crept up on him unexpected and Sungyeol felt himself tugging Myungsoo slightly right as he released completely down the younger’s throat. Myungsoo kept his lips tightly wrapped around the length, swallowing without hesitation, even as some cum leaked out of the side of his mouth. Once Myungsoo was sure he had swallowed everything down, he slowly released Sungyeol’s softened length, licking any final remnants before releasing it and settling back on his knees, staring obediently at the blissed-out Sungyeol in front of him. _

 

_ Sungyeol met Myungsoo’s eyes, but remained standing. “Prep yourself and then lean on that table again,” he ordered, the dominating nature returning.  _

 

_ Myungsoo stood and moved towards the drafting table next to them, making a brief show of unbuckling his belt and undoing the fly of his jeans before pushing both below his knees. “You don’t want to prep me yourself?” he asked, a challenging note in his tone.  _

 

_ Sungyeol scoffed, meeting the younger’s gaze. “If I had my choice, I’d just take you raw. This is me being nice,” he replied, his voice lowered from desire.  _

 

_ Myungsoo let out a small pant, the words obviously having their effect. Sungyeol noted the other’s hardened length already leaking with pre-cum and the taller suddenly had an idea. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself without my permission, understood?” he commanded.  _

 

_ Myungsoo met his gaze once more. “And if I don’t obey?”  _

 

_ “We can end right now,” the taller smirked. “I already got my orgasm. Why should I care about whether a slut like you gets off or not?” Myungsoo groaned out loud once more and Sungyeol could only smirk. “Coat your fingers.” _

 

_ The other male complied, placing his thin fingers in his mouth and applying a coating of saliva on them. Sungyeol moved to wrap his own hand around his own cock at the sight, watching Myungsoo’s lips move around his fingers in the same way they were just around his member. He started to tug in a slow rhythm, matching the pace of Myungsoo’s fingers in the other male’s mouth. Once Sungyeol had his fill of that sight, he demanded another. “Turn around and prep your entrance.”  _

 

_ Myungsoo pulled his fingers from his lips, keeping his eyes trained onto Sungyeol’s before turning around to lean on the drafting table in front of him, showing his back and ass to Sungyeol’s full view. Glancing back over his shoulder, Myungsoo moved one finger towards his entrance, beginning to trace the opening with his spit-coated digit. “Like this?” the younger asked breathily, obviously turned on by Sungyeol’s tone and his own finger’s actions.  _

 

_ “Just like that. That’s a good boy,” Sungyeol replied, pushing himself off the wall and making his way behind Myungsoo, hand still tugging on his own member at the show in front of him. “Get your hole nice and wet for me… you have to stretch yourself all on your own, but I promise. It’ll be worth it…” _

 

_ Sungyeol moved his free hand from his side and pushed Myungsoo’s digit from merely circling the other boy’s entrance to inside him completely. Myungsoo moaned out at the feeling--it was his own finger, but Sungyeol was definitely the one controlling everything. “Su-Sungyeol… I just… I want you already…”  _

 

_ “Not yet,” Sungyeol replied lowly, keeping his mouth close to the other male’s ear. “Remember, this isn’t about you, Myungsoo. This is my fucking, my way, my pace… and I am going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to move without remembering my touch for days--” Myungsoo whined once more. “Moaning like a slut already? You already need me in you that badly… you don’t know what you’re asking for--” _

 

_ “I want--I just want your cock already--”  _

 

_ “No,” Sungyeol replied harshly, moving to bite at the other male’s pulse point. “Another finger. That is all you get now… remember, this is the only prep you’re getting. So treat yourself well…”  _

 

_ Myungsoo slid another finger inside himself, gasping at the intrusion, but sighing at the sexual tension surrounding them. He slowly began scissoring himself, getting the right stretch to his entrance to minimize whatever bruising pace Sungyeol intended to set later… until he cried out sharply, feeling Sungyeol once again pushing his hand deeper inside, causing his finger to brush his prostate already. He moaned once more, “Su-Sungyeol! Ah… I-I need… I need more, please….” _

 

_ “More? Already?” Sungyeol laughed low. “Such a slut, able to stretch yourself this well already; I’m going to have to show you limits even beyond this… find ways to pleasure you so much you’ll be screaming and begging me to let you come--” _

 

_ Myungsoo moaned, feeling the taller guiding his hand to thrust within him and align with his prostate each time. “Ple--please, Sungyeol… can I--I need your cock… please…” _

 

_ “No,” the taller repeated lowly once again. “You’re not ready for my cock yet, despite all these needy sounds you’re making as you finger yourself… are you sure you need me? I think one more finger will do just the trick--” _

 

_ “Sungyeol,  _ please _ \--” _

 

_ “One more finger, Myungsoo,” he ordered, pushing the other male’s hand out from his entrance and causing him to let out a high-pitched whine. “Three fingers, slut, and then maybe, maybe I’ll decide to start fucking you. It’s a pity though, the view is so spectacular from back here…”  _

 

_ Sungyeol began to bite along Myungsoo’s neck once more leaving the other to whimper and moan as he pushed his three fingers inside himself once more. Again, Sungyeol guided Myungsoo’s hand to thrust right at his prostate, leaving the law student practically writhing for release, even with the feeling of Sungyeol’s body looming over him against the table. Sungyeol continued to guide Myungsoo’s hand in and out of his entrance, thrusting hard each time to remove and thrust them back inside the other male, causing him to cry out loud and filthy moans at the continued simulation. Sungyeol’s other hand held Myungsoo’s hip in a bruising grip, immobilizing the male against the table and leaving him nothing more than a pliant, moaning mess as more and more dirty words moved between them… _

 

_ Myungsoo almost saw stars though the moment Sungyeol pulled his fingers roughly from his entrance and replaced the fingers with the taller male’s cock, causing tears to form along Myungsoo’s eyes and his knees to buckle. Sungyeol let out a gruff laugh at his partner’s reaction, pulling him close with the rough grip on the hip and his other hand moving to his neck. “You were asking so much for my cock before, Myungsoo… now that you have it, all you can do is moan. Such a slut… one who doesn’t even know how to handle the cock that they have been begging for--” _

 

_ “Su-Sungyeol,” Myungsoo moaned out, feeling the breath returning to his lungs at the feeling of the other’s cock sheathed to the hilt inside him. “M-move, please… your cock, please move…”  _

 

_ Sungyeol began a slow swivel of his hips, moving just short of reaching Myungsoo’s prostate--a move the younger knew he was doing on purpose, causing Myungsoo to let out an unsatisfied moan. “This is what you wanted, right? My cock inside you? Moving right in here… you’re taking it so well, but I don’t think we’ve gone as far as I want us to go, yet…”  _

 

_ Myungsoo keened as Sungyeol thrust in once more, slowly and just missing his prostate again. The younger male let out a ragged breath as he gripped the table under him tighter. “Sungyeol, pl-please… I need you to--to…”  _

 

_ “To do what, Myungsoo?” he asked, continuing the slow movements inside the other. “What do you need? You already have my cock inside you; what more could a slut like you want?” _

 

_ “Sungyeol--” the other groaned, crying out at another thrust inside him. “Please, I need--I need more…” _

 

_ “More what?” Sungyeol demanded.  _

 

_ “More of your cock!” Myungsoo exclaimed, rutting his hips backwards in an attempt to get Sungyeol to hit his prostate. “I need you… faster, harder… fuck me, right now. FUck me to where I don’t feel anything else but your cock ripping me apart… please!” _

 

_ Sungyeol smirked and let out a satisfied chuckle. “Such filthy requests coming from you, Myungsoo… Are you sure that’s what you want?” He ended his teasing question by sucking on the shell of Myungsoo’s ear. Myungsoo groaned his agreement, nodding his head in complete incoherence and Sungyeol moved to hold tight to the other’s hips. “Fine then; just remember, you asked for this.” _

 

_ Myungsoo cried out loudly as Sungyeol completely shifted himself, pounding inside his entrance at full force and aiming dead-on to the law student’s prostate. Myungsoo found himself bracing himself harder against the drafting table, the sheer force of Sungyeol’s thrusts beginning to shift the table forward and Sungyeol merely pushing Myungsoo’s pliant body along. The law student was incoherent in the best way possible--his prostate was being brutalized by the taller male, leaving Myungsoo seeing stars at every movement and his body rutting back automatically to continue the sensations. Sungyeol continued to mouth his ears, his neck, his shoulders, his back… covering Myungsoo’s upper body in so many red marks that the younger knew would not disappear for days. Sungyeol’s grip remained tight, bruising even, allowing Myungsoo to lose himself in that touch even further.  _

 

_ Sungyeol himself continued to mutter out filthy remark after filthy remark, using his voice and his tone to stimulate Myungsoo even further and heighten his own arousal as he spoke every dirty thought he could to the male beneath him. The welcoming heat around his length almost made the taller male forget his main purpose for this coupling--he obviously wasn’t as  _ angry _ as he had been before--but Sungyeol wanted to keep this role for even longer, wanted to own Myungsoo once more, ensure that when the other man looked down at his own body, he could see Sungyeol’s marks left over long after this moment was finished. The sheer possessiveness in his action surprised even Sungyeol… but he couldn’t stop himself. Myungsoo beneath him, covered in hickies, bruises potentially forming on his hips,his untouched cock leaking with cum… Sungyeol never wanted to lose that memory in his mind. He also never…  _ never _ … wanted anyone else to have the chance to see Myungsoo in the way he saw him right now.     _

 

_ Without losing the rapid pace of his thrusts, Sungyeol reached around to grasp Myungsoo’s neglected cock, causing the other to choke at the sensation. “You’re close, aren’t you Myungsoo?” he asked, leaning into the other’s ear once more. “Would you like to me to let you come? Finally get the release you so desperately need?” _

 

_ Myungsoo moaned at the continuing thrusts, arching back further against Sungyeol due to the extra stimulation. “Ye-Yes, please Sungyeol… please Sungyeol… I want to come--” _

 

_ “You do?” Sungyeol replied, keeping his grip tight on the other’s cock to deny his orgasm further. “Tell me something then, Myungsoo. Have you learned your lesson? Have you learned just how far I can go… what I can do… just how much I can make you feel things like no else ever could to you?” _

 

_ “Yes, Sungyeol, yes…” Myungsoo sighed. “It’s just you… only you..”  _

 

_ “No one else?” _

 

_ “No one--” Myungsoo gasped. The male then only saw stars as Sungyeol released his cock and let his orgasm wash over him. Sungyeol continued to thrust inside him, sending Myungsoo’s over-stimulated body to fall to the table in front of him as Sungyeol finished off his own orgasm, his head leaning against Myungsoo’s back.  _

 

_ Sungyeol allowed himself a few moments to recover himself before breathily leaning into Myungsoo’s ear one final time.  _

 

_ “Stay away from her. No one else.” _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

That was all it took for Sungyeol to realize just how fucked he was with regards to his seemingly perfect fuck-buddy relationship. Myungsoo and he had separated after that encounter quickly, but once Sungyeol was back on his own, his thoughts raced as he realized just what had happened in that drafting lab. 

 

It was supposed to be just sex… friends with benefits.  _ Friends _ . 

 

Yet somehow, that label had been thrown into question. Sungyeol didn’t know when or for how long this had been festering within him-- all he knew was that one annoying girl suddenly awakened thoughts and ideas and  _ feelings _ that he had been trying to avoid for so long. And because of that, Sungyeol didn’t know where to go from there. Albeit behind closed doors, Sungyeol knew he had crossed the line from the benefits-only label he gave their relationship from the beginning, and moved into much more dangerous territory. 

 

And now, he didn’t know where to go from there. 

 

He had been actively avoiding Myungsoo… and he knew that the other male was actively seeking him out. Yet Sungyeol ignored Myungsoo’s barrage of texts, let the few phone calls ring out to his filled voicemail, and moved around campus with a stealth and precision even he didn’t know where it came from. There were just too many thoughts in his mind, too many scenarios, too many questions all coming to the forefront and Sungyeol just continued to bury them further in the back of his mind. 

 

He’d practically doubled his daily cigarette intake, hurting both his lung capacity and his wallet in tandem, but he found no other way to take the edge off now that sex wasn’t an option… or sex with Myungsoo at least. 

 

He should have known though that he couldn’t run forever-- Myungsoo had gotten to know him too well in the time they had been involved. The law student knew Sungyeol’s favorite coffee shops, lunch spots, class times, which convenience stores carried the cigarette brand he preferred… Sungyeol knew it was inevitable that they would cross paths. 

 

Doesn’t mean he didn’t try to run still. 

 

~*~

 

“For fuck’s sake Sungyeol, will you talk to me, please?!” Myungsoo exclaimed, cornering the tall male in the alleyway outside his favorite ramyun shop. 

 

Sungyeol relaxed his tensed shoulders and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.  _ This wasn’t how it was supposed to go… they were supposed to meet on  _ his  _ terms, when  _ he  _ was ready.  _ Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, the taller turned to face the law student and moved to rest against the brick wall of the shop. “Fine then; let’s talk,” he replied with a cold edge. 

 

Myungsoo, for his credit, looked surprised that he got the other to agree so easily. “Uh--ok, good. How about we start with the fact that you’ve been ignoring me like the plague for that last few weeks?”

 

The taller glanced down at the pavement-- _ shit _ , they were jumping right into it, weren’t they? “I’ve been busy,” he lied plainly, attempting to meet Myungsoo’s eyes, but only succeeding at staring at the other male’s nose to avoid the intense stare. 

 

“Bullshit,” Myungsoo shot back. “Even with midterms two months ago, you still would answer my calls and texts. You even blew me behind the fine arts building, so try again, Sungyeol.”

 

“What do you even care for, Myungsoo?!” the taller deflected. “We’re not together, we’re not best friends… this was about sex from the beginning and you know it!”

 

“Maybe it was, but that’s not what we’re talking about right now!” Myungsoo exclaimed, taking a step into the alleyway and getting closer to the other male. “Sungyeol, we were good. We had our thing, we had some fucking killer sex, yes, but we could also just  _ talk _ . We talked shit about people and how they drove us crazy, we let each other rant and vent when we needed it... we just  _ got  _  each other. You can’t just take away all of that and try to say it was just sex!”

 

“But that’s what we agreed on, Myungsoo! This was about getting each other off as needed--nothing more, nothing less!” Sungyeol argued. “We crossed the line. So I decided to stop this before we got too out of control.”

 

“That’s not your call to make!”

 

“Then who’s is it? Your’s? Because sorry to shit on that, but you don’t have a say on what I do with my life, Myungsoo!”

 

“Well, what if I want to at least be a part of it?!” Myungsoo exclaimed. “Did you ever think of that, Sungyeol? Before you went and made your all-encompassing decision?”

 

Sungyeol sputtered as he finally met Myungsoo’s gaze. “Wh-what?!”

 

The law student squared his shoulders resolutely, keeping his eyes locked on Sungyeol’s wide ones. “Don’t you get it yet, Sungyeol? We may have started this whole thing for release, but somewhere along the way, we both realized that we just work, we fit--”

 

“So what now?” Sungyeol demanded. “Are you expecting some mushy confession? Me to fall on my knees and beg you to be mine?”

 

Myungsoo groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Stop acting so damn stubborn! I know I’m not alone in this, Sungyeol! I don’t know when it started for you or for me, but we  _ both  _  know that it came to a head the day you got jealous of Sohee around me--” 

 

“ _ That girl _ ?” Sungyeol responded. “Yes, maybe I didn’t like her being around you; I don’t know why. But are you fucking joking right now? Do you really think that calling me petty and jealous will get you anywhere--”

 

“That’s not my fucking point and you know it!” Myungsoo shouted back, forcing himself face to face with the taller male and trapping him with his arms on the wall. “All of that aside, how we began this all, how it progressed, where we are now… Sungyeol,  _ fuck _ , I miss you! Like it or not, you’re someone I depend on and want to be around when I need you… and whether that still means fucking behind admin buildings and empty study rooms or actually getting to a point that’s somewhat close to a relationship,  _ I don’t care _ . I just want you there!”

 

Sungyeol could only stare at the man in front of him. Myungsoo’s cheeks were heavily flushed, a combination of his frustration and anger, but also potentially from the confession just rendered. All of it just left Sungyeol even more in a daze as he was the day after their last encounter in the drafting lab… confused, wanting,  _ wishing,  _ but unsure where to go from there... The taller exhaled a deep breath before meeting Myungsoo’s eyes. “I don’t know what to do now. Or even where to go,” he confessed. 

 

“That’s ok,” Myungsoo replied. “But just let me be a part of it, Sungyeol…” 

 

Sungyeol broke their eye contact once more, looking to the side as he tried to gather some semblance of his pride… he knew Myungsoo needed something from him, but the male was reluctant. It had been so long since he even let someone get this close to him, but even more, allowing Myungsoo close enough… and even considering that Myungsoo wanted something from him, wanted  _ him _ … Sungyeol could feel his pulse racing at even the thought of breaking down those carefully constructed barriers. 

 

“Sungyeol?” 

 

The taller’s eyes moved back up, seeing Myungsoo’s dark gaze filled with so many things--confusion, questions, hope, fear, anxiousness--all of it probably mirrored in Sungyeol’s own eyes. And suddenly, the barriers and the walls and the confusion… it all dissipated. 

 

Because he knew the risks. He knew what was being asked of him and also, what he could gain from it. And as he closed the small gap between Myungsoo and him to bring their lips back together after so many weeks apart, Sungyeol knew that this was the right way. 

 

After all, it could only benefit them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope the original prompter enjoyed! I had no idea this would turn into a 10K+ monstrosity, but here we are. 
> 
> Please leave notes on your way out. <3


End file.
